1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supports and, particularly, to a support device for a camera of a handwriting device and the handwriting device. The support device and the camera can be folded when the camera is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a handwriting device using a camera to acquire writing of a pen (i.e., a stylus) on a board has been proposed. In the handwriting device, the camera is supported above the board, typically by a holding arm perpendicularly extending upwards from a side of the board, and aimed at the board to capture images of the entire board. This holding arm and the camera add substantially to the size of the handwriting device, making the handwriting device cumbersome when the handwriting device is not in use and difficult to be packed up and/or transported.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support device for a camera of a handwriting device and the handwriting device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.